dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Pawns
Overview Pawns are the denizens of the Rift; lacking emotion and a true will of their own, they follow the Arisen , one who has been chosen by the dragon. Description All pawns carry a glowing scar upon their hand that corresponds to the scar upon the Arisen's chest. Other than the scar, pawns physcially look human, the difference being that they do not age nor truly die; they also lack any sort of real emotion and willpower. Hiring Pawns Other than the main pawn, the Arisen can summon up to two other pawns from the Rift using a Rift Stone . The pawns that can be summoned are a mix of in-game generated NPC's and, if there is online connection, the main pawns of other players. Randomly generated Pawns can also be found wandering the wild. These player and in-game pawns can be hired for a number of Rift Crystals , the amount of Rift Crystals dependent on the pawn's experience and stats. Before hiring a pawn you can investigate its stats, skills and equipment to see it’d fit into your party dynamic, this is important since you won’t be able to make any changes to its skills, equipment or core AI like you can with your Main pawn . The equipment that came with the pawn upon hiring it cannot be removed though you’ll be able to equip the pawn you hire with different weapons, armor and items if you have better items to equip with. When you're ready to send a pawn back into the Rift, you'll be able to remove your items from it. If you feel inclined to leave your equipment on the pawn, however, its owner will then recieve those items as a gift from you. It is recommended to switch pawns every so often since in your world only your Arisen and your main pawn will level up and gain new skills as you journey. Leveling and Learning As pawns go on journey’s and perform quest with different Arisens they gain knowledge of areas, quests, fighting different enemies by their weaknesses and locations of secret paths, which they will all take back to the Arisen that created them. If you hire a pawn that has already a vast knowledge of areas, creatures and quests, the pawn will be able to help you. For example, if a pawn has knowledge of a particular quest that you are currently doing, they will help direct you and may even go off to find hidden levers to open a path for you. Once sent back your pawn will be rated. The rating given would be decided by the player who used your pawn. They’ll be able to rate it based on its appearance and usefulness in combat. You can save the names of the pawns you’ve acquired in the rift directory so that you can always re-hire pawns you’ve enjoyed questing with. Other than the main pawn, you will not be able to level up the pawns you hire from the Rift. If a pawn is the main pawn of another Arisen and that Arisen is currently online and playing, you can go back to the Rift to update the pawn's stats. Main Pawn The main pawn has a permanent spot in the player's party and can be customised like the Arisen, not only in physical looks, but also in vocation, skills and abilities. The vocation of the main pawn is restricted to only 6 of the nine vocations, hybrid vocations only available to the Arisen. The main pawn's AI can also be customised by their Arisen at the Pawn Guild to a number of settings of the Arisen's preference and needs. Trivia Despite them not having any emotions, or willpower, they fight with utmost earnesty and courage, and can become quite skilled too. This is likely for gameplay purposes, but it could also mean that by "willpower" they are speaking about their own personality, or lack thereof. Category:Characters Category:Concepts